edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Skuntank
Ed's Skuntank is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality Much like Ed, Skuntank has a foul odor that follows her around. The rest of the Pokemon are usually appalled and stay a fair distance away so as not to get stinked. When first shown, she was ill tempered and threatened to stink up everyone. She takes her stink and foul toxins in pride and was beyond surprised to find out that Ed reeked even more than she did, ultimately making her respect him. She even bowed to him and called him 'Master' and wishes to learn the ways of his foul putrid stench. She would tag along in order to become even more intoxicating and follows Ed's lead anywhere in order to grow strong with her stench. Overview She was first introduced as a Stunky in "The Smell of Triumph", when Ed accidentally hit her with an union. When she was about to attack Ed, Stunky was overwhelmed by Ed's smell and passed out. When she awoke, she bowed in honor of Ed's stink and wished to follow him to understand how he reeked. In "Reflection & Resolution", Stunky was called out to eat breakfast with the other Pokemon, where the Pokemon were appalled by Stunky, much to her delight. When she and Charmeleon bickered, she was tempted to spray him, but reluctantly stand down. In "Mega Ed-volution", it was revealed that Stunky was the first Pokemon Ed used against Korrina's Mienfoo. It was revealed that Stunky defeated Mienfoo, but was defeated by Korrina's Machoke. In "Home on the Ranch", Stunky was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, and she was left offended and baffled at the same time when Quilladin treated her smell like it was nothing as he ate. In "Growth", it was revealed that Stunky was the second Pokemon Ed used against Ramos. It was revealed that Stunky defeated Ramos's Weepinbell, and then was defeated by Ramos's Gogoat, but Stunky did use Toxic to badly poison Gogoat before fainting. In "Heroes in the Badlands", when Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame, Stunky emerged from her poke ball and evolved into Skuntank, with her smell increasing. She was then used to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Golbat. After Skuntank was hit with an Acrobatics, she used her new move, which was Flamethrower and dealt a lot of damage to Golbat. After dealing yet another Flamethrower, Skuntank was hit with a Swift, knocking her HP to a very low point. When Golbat went in to use Acrobatics, Skuntank used Smokescreen and stopped Golbat. As Golbat used Air Cutter, Skuntank emerged from the smoke and used Slash, defeating Golbat. After the battle, Skuntank used Smokescreen as cover for the Eds to escape and was recalled after the Eds made their getaway. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Skuntank was the first Pokemon Eddy used against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He managed to badly poison Emolga with Toxic, but was hit with Volt Switch and Emolga switched with Magneton. Though Skuntank took it out with Flamethrower, she was defeated when Emolga came back out and battled. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", she was revealed to have been put into the PC in exchange for Malamar. In "Scorching Scorn", Skuntank was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where she sat by and watched the Pokemon bicker with Charizard. Later, Skuntank was called out to battle against Double D's Delphox. After Delphox used Mystical Fire, Skuntank dodged and used Toxic, but ended up getting intercepted by Delphox's Psyshock. Using the explosion as cover, Skuntank dealt damage with Slash. She was then hit by Delphox's Flamethrower, her HP taking a big toll. Skuntank then used Smokescreen, lowering Delphox's accuracy, and then as she went in to attach, instead os using Slash, she used Night Slash, a new move. Night Slash dealt a lot of damage, and Delphox was left vulnerable. However, when Skuntank attacked with Night Slash, Delphox attacked with Flamethrower, overpowering Night Slash completely, and Skuntank was defeated. In "Frozen in Combat", Skuntank was called out to battle against a wild Piloswine in Frost Cavern. Skuntank inflicted a status condition with Toxic, and managed to evade an incoming Fury Attack. Skuntank then used Flamethrower and dealt a lot of damage; however, she was dealt a lot of damage in return from Piloswine's Take Down. After the hit, Piloswine was seen wincing from the poison and Skuntank's Stench Ability, giving her the opportunity to defeat Piloswine with Flamethrower. After the battle, Ed pouted, saying that he wanted ti catch it, but Skuntanks comforted him by saying that he still had his other Pokemon, which got her suffocated in one of his infamous hugs. In "Conviction", Skuntank and Charizard were both deposited into the PC in place of Tyrantrum and Malamar. In "The Pieces Move", Ed's Snorlax and Sliggoo were deposited into the PC in place of Skuntank and Delibird. Later, Skuntank was called out to battle against Lysandre. She battled alongside Double D's Lapras and Eddy's Pawniard. She fought against Lysandre's Gyarados; though at first affected by Intimidate, Skuntank started off by dodging Aqua Tail and used Toxic, badly poisoning Gyarados. Gyarados soon went to use Iron Head, and though Skuntank used Smokescreen to lower Gyarados' Accuracy, she was still hit by Iron Head. Soon after the attack was dealt, Gyarados attempted Aqua Tail once more, but due to the Accuract decrease, it missed. Skuntank then used her Smokescreen once more and had Gyarados accumulate more Toxic damage. When Gyarados made one final attempt at using Iron Head, he missed and Skuntan struck with a downwards Night Slash, and then the poison added up, defeating Gyarados. Soon after, Skuntank used Flamethrower after Eddy's Pawniard gave the signal, defeating Lysandre's Murkrow. Later on, Skuntank and Lapras combined their Flamethrower and Ice Beam attacks to block a Hyper Voice from Lysandre's Pyroar, which was the opening in which Eddy's Pawniard used Slash, and Ed;s Skuntank followed it with Night Slash, and Lapras' Brine immediately after, defeating Lysandre and his Pyroar at long last. In "Bad Against Bad", Skuntank was called out to battle alongside Lapras and Aerodactyl against The Gourd and his Crustle, Gourgeist, and Trevenant. Skuntank attacked first with Toxic, but Gourgeist stopped it with Shadow Ball, cancelling out both attacks. When Skuntank attempted a Night Slash, The Gourd's Crustle intervened with X-Scissor, overpowering Night Slash and Skuntank. After Lapras and Aerodactyl sustained damage, she used Flamethrower and scored a direct hit on Gourgeist, only to be responded to by a Pain Split, making Skuntank lose HP while Gourgeist gained some. After some encouragement soon after, Skuntank used Smokescreen to lower Gourgeist's Accuracy, and she was successful in evading Crustle's Rock Slide. When Gourgeist used Shadow Ball on Lapras, Skuntank shielded her and blocked with Night Slash, taking no damage. She then went after Gourgesit with Night Slash, and when Gourgeist used Shadow Ball, it missed due to the Accuracy loss, and Skuntank dealt a super effective hit that defeated Gourgeist. She then combined her Flamethrower with Lapras' Brine in order to defeat Crustle as well. When The Gourd then used Chesnaught, Barbaracle, and Mega Abomasnow, she was hurt by Snow Warning and took even more damage. When she used Night Slash, she was easily blocked by Barbaracle's Razor Shell, forcing her to tumble backwards; it was then that Chesnaught used Seed Bomb and Skuntank was caught in the explosion. When Mega Abomasnow used Blizzard, it was then that she, Lapras, and Aerodactyl were all defeated. In "Inverse Pests", Skuntank was deposited back into Ed's PC. In "Unpredictable", Skuntank was added back to Ed's party. In "Burning Chills", after relaxing in the Snowbelle City Pokemon Center, she was deposited into Ed's PC. In "The War is Over", Skuntank was shown to have been added back to Ed's party, and was given the TM for Poison Jab. Skuntank was seen battling against May's Reuniclus, where she attacked with Poison Jab and scored a powerful hit. Reuniclus responded with her Focus Blast, making Skuntank dodge and jump. She then used Night Slash and went straight down, causing a knock out and defeated Reuniclus. After her victory, others recuperated and commented on how Skuntank smelled so bad, much to the recipient's pride. She was later seen heading inside to watch Nazz's battle against the Champion before being returned at some point. In "Preaparations for the Fray", Skuntank was shown to have been deposited into Ed's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Skuntank was transferred from the PC to Ed's home in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Flamethrower * Poison Jab * Toxic * Night Slash Trivia * Skuntank's Ability, Stench, was the second Ability to have an outside effect, with the first being Talonflame's Flame Body. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Dark Type